A Dangerous Path/Chapter 10
Chapter description :It is now nighttime, and the Clan is lead by Fireheart into the Gathering at Fourtrees. He finds himself reflecting on the problems ThunderClan has been facing lately, and finds that he cannot trust his leader anymore. Bluestar leaps onto the Great Rock, but does not acknowledge the other leaders. Fireheart attempts to overhear a conversation between Tallstar and Tigerstar, but is interrupted by Onewhisker. He explains that he has taken on a new apprentice, Gorsepaw, who is Morningflower's kit. Fireheart recalls carrying him across the Thunderpath with Graystripe moons ago. :RiverClan appears as the last Clan, but Crookedstar is absent due to an illness. Leopardfur is in his place, and she takes her place at the Great Rock. The ginger tom is relieved to see Graystripe being able to attend the Gathering. Graystripe mentions that Stonefur says he deserved a chance to prove his loyalty since Stonefur had become the new deputy of RiverClan. Graystripe also reveals that Crookedstar died two nights earlier and that Leopardfur is now Leopardstar. He states that Leopardstar is planning on reclaiming Sunningrocks after the fire. Fireheart sees this reveal as an act of betrayal. Graystripe explains that he is dreading a fight against his birth Clan. :The Gathering finally begins with Leopardstar mentioning Crookedstar's death. Bluestar is staring at Stonefur with admiration, proud of her son's achievement of becoming deputy. Leopardstar doesn't leave out Graypool's death. Fireheart wonders if Tigerstar will speak up about Graypool's kits. To his relief, the ShadowClan leader only mentioned the birth of a litter and new apprentices. Bluestar rudely goes to speak next, accusing WindClan of hunting on ThunderClan territory. WindClan denies angrily, and Bluestar claims that the proof is the stench of rabbit on their territory. Tallstar reverses this on Bluestar, saying that they found rabbit scraps on their territory as well, and perhaps ThunderClan is making false accusations to cover up their thievery. Tigerstar seconds this, and Bluestar lashes out by saying that StarClan has abandoned ThunderClan. Tallstar swears that WindClan had not stolen, but would be ready for a fight. :Leopardstar mentions that Twolegs had invaded RiverClan territory and she seeks to expand her territory. She also announces Graypool is dead. Tigerstar gives news of new apprentices, and a new litter of kits. Tallstar starts to speak, but is cut off by Bluestar, who announces that WindClan has been stealing prey. Tallstar retorts that WindClan is not stealing prey, and to prove it. Bluestar says that her patrols found rabbit remains in ThunderClan territory. Tallstar insists all that is mouse-dung. Tigerstar cuts in, saying the Gathering is a time for peace. After the Gathering Fireheart tells Cloudpaw to round up as many warriors as he can to escort Bluestar. Fireheart congratulates Stonefur and adds that ThunderClan does not want a war. Fireheart spots Darkstripe informing Tigerstar about his kits. Fireheart calls Darkstripe to leave, as he realizes that a war may be near. Characters Major }} Minor *Mousefur *Cloudpaw *Tallstar *Tigerstar *Onewhisker *Gorsepaw *Leopardstar *Graystripe *Stonefur *Mistyfoot *Darkstripe }} Mentioned *Crookedstar *Oakheart *Redtail *Graypool *Bramblekit *Tawnykit (Unnamed) }} Important events Ceremonies *Leopardstar becomes RiverClan's leader. *Stonefur becomes RiverClan's deputy. }} Deaths *Crookedstar Notes and references de:Gefährliche Spuren/Kapitel 10nl:Gevaar!/Hoofdstuk 10 Category:Chapter subpages Category:The Prophecies Begin arc Category:A Dangerous Path